


【WT/太刀忍】低俗故事集

by OF2



Category: World Trigger
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OF2/pseuds/OF2
Summary: ·太刀川庆/忍田真史·小车怡情，各种操作。
Relationships: Tachikawa Kei/Shinoda Masafumi
Kudos: 2





	【WT/太刀忍】低俗故事集

·干啥啊，我就觉得师徒应该在本部的厕所里来一炮。  
·无脑PWP，反正我写PWP都是不香的。  
·果然比起开车我更喜欢写聊天XD

如果你竖起耳朵听，盥洗室里不只有没拧紧的水龙头滴答滴答的水滴声，你会听到更粘稠的——就像是蜂蜜或者奶油被搅动的声音，每个音节都黏在一起难舍难分，仿佛你手上都占满了某种不可名状的胶状物。  
也许更像是有序地搅拌你脑浆子的声音。  
至少忍田真史觉得太刀川并没有刺穿自己的下半身，而是把手指伸进了大脑里啪嗒啪嗒地作弄着。他放弃用双手撑着马桶盖子维持自己的重心，转而用切齿和犬齿刺穿手腕附近的皮肤，随着血腥味的蔓延他却没有感觉自己紊乱呼吸声在狭小的空间里有些许减弱的意思。太刀川呼呼地喘着气，抬着忍田的大腿进行撞击，他的裤子完全褪到脚踝，如果有人着急着——也许会从门缝里探望，他们就会完蛋。  
肠壁紧紧地贴附在太刀川不断进出的阴茎上，贪婪地吸吮着，太刀川感受着与自己老师外表完全不符合的柔软，将肉块挺得更深一些，而那些嫩肉没有丝毫的抵抗，愉快地接受了他的暴行。他看着忍田捂着嘴的烫得吓人的脸，紧蹙着的眉头下双眼像是缝合在了一起，太刀川试图吞咽分泌的唾沫，可他的嗓子火辣辣地烧着，他凑过去一点，看见自己声带沙哑着发出不属于自己的声音。  
“忍田先生······忍田先生······我想听听你的声音······”  
“你——想被发现吗！”他从嗓子眼里挤出尚未变调的责备，忍田下意识地抬起眼睑用眼神剜过去，下一秒又有些后悔，锋利的刀刃早就化成一滩水，太刀川朦胧的双眼接住它们，眼底里带着猩红，他就想凑过去用湿漉漉的舌头舔忍田的嘴唇。  
先不说他们为什么会在这里做爱。  
忍田用仅存的丝丝理智埋怨自己，比起发出邀请的太刀川，更不可理喻的是同意他请求的自己。有时候忍田想太刀川就是看准了自己的焦躁才找过来的，但又打心底里觉得太刀川并没有这种本事。  
他的身体简直一团糟，忍田被太刀川追逐着求吻，啧啧的水声激荡，他们的舌头搅在一起就像他的脑子一样迷迷糊糊又粘稠，他身体里横冲直撞的东西不允许他作出更多归属理性的反应。阴茎的头部准确地戳着他的前列腺，他不自觉地绞紧那始作俑物，自尾椎骨爬升智商的快感让他无力抵抗，忍田小声地嘤咛，太刀川气喘吁吁地凑到他耳边去说再大声点。  
满脸通红的庆，就这样喘息着，情欲满溢，盥洗室里的灯光并不好，掺了灰尘吧，忍田眼里的太刀川就像是在田地里红色的土块。太刀川很烫，汗水布满了他的整张脸，忍田偏头吻他的时候觉得自己在亲吻大海，又咸又涩。  
“唔嗯……啊，啊……庆……”  
“忍田先生……总是喜欢在这个时候……抱我，是撒娇吗……先生……”  
他的双手环过太刀川的脖子，忍田噙着眼泪胡乱地发出猫一般甜蜜的呻吟，脆弱又纤细。  
“唔……先生……好紧……，忍田先生……请放松些……”  
“咿、咿、呀……不要这么突然……！！”肉体撞击的声音就像是出水的鱼在岸上扑腾一样，带着湿度与黏度。也许是因为在这样的场合，他可能绞得太过了，忍田克制不住地发出短促的声音，太刀川加快抽送的速度，往里顶得更深，淫靡的水声怎么也掩盖不住。  
“先生，先生……我快要……！”  
“庆，庆，庆……”  
他感到身体深处的热量一下降低了，自己的疲软的阴茎套着湿哒哒的保险套。太刀川脱力地将身子靠在同样精疲力尽的忍田身上，靠着胸口，发出咯咯笑声。  
“忍田先生的心跳好快。”  
这本来不该是句令人耳红的话，但结合当下情景，忍田别过脸，抬手抓了抓太刀川蓬松的头发。  
“今天是你们小队的巡逻吧。”忍田借着太刀川坐起来，太刀川把东西取出来，虽然已经带了套，但联结的地方仍然泥泞。忍田脸红，决定先把裤子穿起来。  
“午休是没有问题，说起来忍田先生下午还有会议不是吗？”  
下巴的胡须蹭得有些痒，忍田总是在这个时候想起小时候邻居家养的大狗，也许是秋田也许是柴犬，只要邻居一回家就会啪嗒啪嗒地带着一连串清脆的铃铛声跑过来。  
大概就是这种感觉吧。  
忍田真史按住太刀川的脑袋，凑上去啃了啃的鼻尖，太刀川一副餍足的余韵，嘴角扯着弧度，像一只被挠下巴舒服发出呼噜的猫。  
“忍田先生在这个时候真的很可爱，”他哑着嗓子慢悠悠地晃荡话语，“我可以来第二次吗？”  
“不行。”他断言，忍田真史揉了揉脑袋，太刀川撅起嘴巴，真是的怎么这个时候就会像小时候一样撒娇，好麻烦。虽然每次都拗不过他的自己更麻烦，忍田一边整理被弄得有些皱的西服一边回答，“晚上回去再做，会做到你满意的。”  
“虽然很想现在就强迫忍田先生啦。”  
你以为你在说什么危险发言，忍田瞪了他一眼，太刀川摆摆手似乎想说这是玩笑话，那对眼睛里蹦出的精明光线可不像是一个玩笑该有的悠闲。  
“不好好做巡逻任务会很麻烦的，”太刀川也理了理自己的衣服，“也许我现在回去还可以跟国近玩会儿游戏——就最近新发售的什么的那个。”  
“不知道。”  
“忍田先生要不也试试，游戏什么的。”  
“我和你的年龄差稍稍考虑一下啊。”  
“我认为忍田先生对这种东西的接受能力很强哦。”  
“如果我有时间的话，而且太挤了，庆快点出去。”忍田推了推太刀川，两个一米八的成年男性一起挤在隔间里真是不太像话，太刀川回应着打开门。  
领带被解开了，脖子上面红色的咬痕过不了多久就会变成紫色的瘀斑吧。  
“都说了只能咬锁骨下面的部分。”  
“抱歉抱歉，因为颈侧的部分血管更明显嘛，有点兴奋了。”太刀川游刃有余地笑容看不出他有任何歉意，忍田一边叹气一边重新系上领带。  
“真熟练啊，忍田先生。”  
“说起啦庆在成人礼上的领带真是乱糟糟的。”忍田的手指穿过丝质的布料，将一段穿过结，再把穿过的部分拉直不留一点褶皱。  
“很麻烦啊，完全不会。”  
“下次我教你吧。”  
“诶——我穿西服的机会几乎没有的，不需要了。”  
就这么插科打诨着，两人先后离开了盥洗室，忍田走在他前面前面突然身子一抽，太刀川咬紧嘴唇比尴尬更甚的情绪是窃喜。他看着忍田满脸通红地转过来，似乎是想责怪自己，但是欲言又止地皱着眉头，这样苦恼的样子可不像是本部长该有的。  
“所以说忍田先生需要锻炼腰部啊。”  
“闭嘴。”


End file.
